Enchantment
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Morgan and Garcia aren't happy in their relationships. They have a talk that reveals more than they expected. M/G, set at the end of Season 9, mentions of Morgan/Savannah and Garcia/Sam. ((COMPLETE))
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan walked over to his fridge on a Saturday night to retrieve a beer. He was forever grateful that Hotch decided to give the team a week off after the last case. He had just talked to Reid a few minutes prior to his sudden thirst of an alcoholic beverage and was thankful that the pretty boy was doing fine. Morgan's arm was healing nicely, but he couldn't do too much quite yet. He popped the cap off the beer and took a long gulp before closing the fridge and heading back to his living room.

"Off, Clooney," he mumbled, patting the dog on his head as he jumped off the couch. He then sat down and reached for the remote on the table when his cell phone lit up and began to blast the song "Baby Girl" by Sugarland. He wasn't a huge fan, but Penelope had set all his ringtones for him and he couldn't figure out how to change them back. He picked up the phone and hit "answer".

"Hey, mama," he said, leaning back against the couch.

"I hate men."

Derek smirked and took a sip of beer before answering. "Why do you hate men, Penelope? I thought things with Sam were great."

He heard her sigh shift a bit. She was probably laying on the couch with a good book; a book with an amazing male protagonist that she couldn't help but compare to her own boyfriend. She would have a glass of red wine in one hand and a blanket covering her legs, probably in her pajamas. He could picture her exactly.

"Things with Sam _are_ great..." she replied. _But_... "But they're not amazing."

Deciding his apartment suddenly looked messy, he stood up and began placing askew items back where they belong. "Why are things not amazing?" The money question. She loved these kinds of questions because it was the opening to the rant. She would tell him some elaborate story that she had been cooking up for a few days because she can only keep quiet for so long.

"Well, I've been reading this romance novel..."

Derek stifled a laugh at his accuracy to his earlier accusation and listened as she went on about how Sam was a really good guy, but most likely not the guy she wanted to be with. The more she gave examples, the more Derek realized he was in the same situation. Everything Garcia was pointing out to him over the phone about Sam was everything he had a problem with about Savannah.

"I just," she was wrapping it up just as Derek put the last magazine away. "I just feel like I deserve more."

"I know what you mean, baby girl," he replied, finishing off his beer. "I actually have been thinking the same things about Savannah."

"What?" Her voice sounded incredulous. "Are you joking? I thought things were starting to get serious!"

This time, Derek sighed and threw his beer bottle away. "Well, they were, but... I don't know. She's been a little distant lately and I'm tired of her damn pug. You know how much I hate small dogs. Plus we barely see each other because of work..." He ran a hand over his face and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I don't feel connected to her like I probably should."

He could hear her pout through the phone. "Aww, I'm sorry, baby."

He shrugged and shook his head. "It's all right. There are other fish in the sea."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

He laughed as he started doing the dishes. "Hey, why don't you come over and we can watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, hotstuff. I'll be over in a jiffy."

Derek smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Half-way through a James Bond movie, Penelope began to fidget and bite her nails. Derek took notice and paused the movie, setting the remote on the coffee table in front of them. Penelope's head whipped around and she looked at him with confusion all over her face. "Why'd you pause the movie?"

"Well, for one, I need a drink, and two, you're in a completely different world right now." He pointed out as he stood up and headed towards the fridge.

"I- I'm not..." she paused and threw her hands up. "I hate men!" She exclaimed and Derek let out a quiet laugh. "No! It's not funny! All you men think you know everything. I wasn't in another world at all!"

Derek retrieved two beers from the fridge and walked back to the couch, handing her one before sitting down. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, calm down baby girl."

"No, I won't calm down! You don't know what's best for me! You don't know my life!" She stood up and began pacing. "I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help. I can run my own life. Only I know what's best for me, okay?"

"Penelope," Derek stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But I think I of all people know when you're agitated. You couldn't stop bouncing your leg or biting your nails throughout the movie. What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip and tapped her foot. "I don't know!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I want to be with someone and not resent them! I want to enjoy their company and the opinions they have and when they buy me flowers for no reason, but I can't! I'm so bitter."

Derek stifled another laugh and pulled his best friend in for a hug. "You're not bitter, baby doll. I promise you that." He pulled back and looked at her irritated yet sad face. "I think you're just not ready to be in a relationship yet. You want to explore. You had Kevin for what, 4 years? And then you get together with Sam and it's basically a repeat of your relationship with Kevin. You need to go on dates, sleep around a little."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'm not a slut, Derek. I'm not _you_."

He put a hand to his chest as he feigned hurt and she giggled at him. "Mama, are you calling me a manwhore?"

She licked her lips slowly and grinned slyly at him which made Derek's groin sudden tighten. "In every sense of the word, baby" she whispered seductively.

With that, Penelope turned and headed back to the couch, pushing 'play' on the remote while Derek just stood in his spot and tried desperately not to over-think why he was so turned on by his best friend right now. When he finally got control of himself, he has down next to her and ignored the goosebumps rising on his skin when she brushed her arm against his thigh.

"Are you cold?" She asked when she noticed him shiver.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just got the chills for a second," he explained, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

"Well, if you need to warm up, I have a few ideas, hotstuff," she waggled her eyebrows at him, but instead of him laughing and retorting like usual, he just nodded his head and looked back at the TV screen. Frowning, Penelope placed her hand on his forearm to get his attention back on her. "D, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed and suddenly stood up. "Want something to drink? I'm parched."

_Parched?_ "Uhm, no, I'm okay, thank you," she eyed him wearily as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and chugged it within seconds.

When he returned to the couch, he made sure to sit a few feet away from her. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to pin his best friend against the couch and fuck her brains out. Penelope tried not to think anything of it and they continued to watch the movie in an uncomfortable silence. Right around the point when Bond electrocutes Oddjob with his own hat, the silence grew too much and Penelope released an annoyed huff.

"What the hell is wrong with you right now?" She asked sharply.

Derek looked at her, confused for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Garcia rolled her eyes and pointed back and forth to the space between them. "This," she emphasized. "We never sit this far apart, we never sit in silence, you always flirt with me and don't brush off my teasing, so," she took a breath, "what the hell is going on?"

Derek sighed and shifted himself closer to her and she turned to face him, sensing a serious conversation about to launch in full motion. "I-" he began and then paused, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm really turned on right now." She couldn't help it. She laughed. Not like a little giggle after you hear a dirty joke. She full out, tears in her eyes, sides hurting, laughed. Derek just stared at her, his mouth hung open as as she almost fell off the couch at his expense. "_What_ is so funny?"

She snorted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you _that_ dense, Derek Morgan?"

He scoffed, still shocked at her reaction. "I'm not dense!"

"You have a girlfriend! A _super model_-looking girlfriend. Are you really going to sit here and tell me that you're turned on by _me_ right now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now you're the dense one," he started and clamped a hand over her mouth when she tried to interrupt. "You are! How can I not be attracted to you, Penelope?" He let go of her mouth and ran his hands down her shoulders, taking in her body. "Your breasts, that butt, those legs, your hands," he looked at her completely shocked face. "Those eyes, and that perfect kissable mouth. I've wanted you for years, Penelope Garcia."

She laughed again. "Derek, I know I'm hot. Okay," she shook her head and waved her hands in front of him as if she wiped that last statement away. "I mean, I'm not conceited or anything, but I have lost weight and I feel amazing. I don't think you're dense because I'm jealous of your gorgeous girlfriend," she paused when he frowned at her. "I think you're stupid because I am your best friend."

"So?" He immediately replied. "You going to tell me that you have no feelings for me whatsoever? None at all?"

She hesitated. And he grinned from ear to ear.

"That's not the point!" She exclaimed, but he shook his head.

"That's exactly the point, princess."

And with that, he leaned forward and captured her plump lips with his mouth. One of his hands went into her hair and the other cupped her chin as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Penelope couldn't help but let out a small moan of satisfaction. Finally, after 10 years, Derek Morgan was kissing the living daylights out of her. And it felt _good_.

They parted for air for a moment before switching angles and diving back in. All the pent up sexual tension was finally being released. Penelope didn't know where to touch him. His face, his shoulders, his arms, his abs... She ran her hands all over as much of him as she could. Derek did the same, but his hands stopped at her breasts and squeezed, earning him another mewl from the back of Penelope's throat. A light bulb seemed to go off in Penelope's head, though, as his hand went to raise up her shirt.

"Derek, wait," she pulled back and almost laughed at his annoyed face. "We have to stop."

"Penelope-"

She raised her hand to interrupt him. "We both have respective others, D. I may be many-a-thing, but I am not a cheater. And you aren't either."

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "You're right. I owe it to Savannah."

"And I owe it to Sam," she agreed. "So," she stood up, gathering her things together. "Let's wait a bit and see how things go. And when we're both ready, we'll pick up right where we left off. Sound okay?"

He stood as well and followed her to the door. "Yeah, mama," he couldn't help but sigh again. "I'll see you at work Monday?"

"Definitely," she turned in the doorway and flashed a smile at him. "But one more thing."

He barely had time to lift his eyes to meet hers when she stepped forward and kissed him again, her tongue tracing his bottom lip. Before he could respond, she back away and winked at him and then turned on her heel and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

Derek smiled and closed his door, leaning against it and running a hand down his exhausted face. It was finally out there. Now all he had to do was wait.

But first, a cold shower.

**A/N: All right, ****_first things first:_**** I don't know if this will be a multi-chaptered fic because I feel like it could be a stand alone, but reviews could persuade me. ****_Second_****, I didn't get a beta for this so all mistakes are mine and sorry, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. ****_Third_****, reviews are lovely! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time to pimp myself! I have written an M rated RPF about Kirsten and Shemar if anyone wants to read it! I'll post a link below and if anyone has a Livejournal don't be afraid to leave a comment! I love feedback!**

My LJ - (remove the spaces!) lainypopvp . livejournal . com

* * *

Penelope stood in front of the elevators outside the bullpen of the BAU, waiting for her family to arrive home from Phoenix, Arizona. They had just finished another heart-wrenching case and it hit all of them pretty hard, especially Morgan. Family cases always seem to hit him the hardest. He does all he can during the case and sometimes he isn't as lucky as he wants to be. She keeps telling him that he is only human and can only do so much, but she also loves that he keeps going out there and risking everything for someone else in need. The elevator doors dinged and her team began to file out. She smiled at all of them and Hotch told her to get some rest. Derek was the last one to exit the elevators. He walked towards her, his eyes full of exhaustion and sorrow. They couldn't save a child's mom during the case and it was destroying him on the inside.

"Baby-" she began to say, but before she could even get another word out, Derek wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Penelope rubbed his shoulders and back as he breathed deeply, taking in her scent of strawberries and lilac. "Hey," she whispered, kissing the side of his head by his ear. "Hey, it's okay, baby boy. I'm right here."

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other tightly. Penelope felt tears well in her eyes. She had never seen him so broken. "I have some scotch at home if you want to come over and talk," she suggested.

Derek lifted his head from her shoulder, but still held her tightly in his embrace. "Scotch?"

She smiled and waved him off. "Rossi got me hooked on the stuff." He raised his lips in a tiny smile and Penelope felt her heartstrings pull. She picked up her fallen purse that she dropped when he hugged her and placed her hand upon his cheek. "Let's go home."

* * *

Derek sat on Garcia's couch as she moved about the kitchen and poured two glasses of scotch while popcorn popped in the microwave. He had a feeling that the two wouldn't mix, but he was up for anything right now. Anything to get his mind off the case.

"Here we are," she said, handing him a glass and setting the popcorn down on the coffee table. She settled herself next to him and flipped off the TV that he was barely watching. "Talk to me, hotstuff."

Derek took a sip of the aged scotch, keeping his surprised impressions to himself, and set the glass down. He sighed, running a hand over his face and letting out a huge sigh. "There's not much to talk about, sweetness."

Garcia set her glass down next to his and let out a snort. "Really? Cause I can think of about 10 things to talk about."

"Well, fine," he said. "How about the weather? Pretty muggy out tonight and I think it's gonna rain-"

"Derek," she scolded, her tone harsher than she intended. "Don't beat around the bush. Talk to me about what's going through that head of yours."

He looked into her eyes and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I couldn't save her," he whispered. "She was right there, right in my grasp and I couldn't save her. Her kids watched as she died, Penelope. They're too young for that. _She_ was too young for that. I-"

"Derek, baby," she stopped him. "You cannot save everybody."

"I know!" he exclaimed, standing up in frustration. "It doesn't make it better, though! It doesn't stop the pain, the guilt!"

"No," she agreed, standing as well and pausing his angry pacing. "It doesn't, you're right, D." She put on hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat slow just at her touch. "You are not God, Derek. You do not have the physical or mental ability to save people. But you have courage, love, and compassion... and that has saved more lives than you could ever imagine."

He looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her again, returning to the previous embrace they engaged in at the BAU. "I love you, babygirl. I love you so much."

She sighed shakily, holding him tight. "I love you, too." After a few minutes, they parted and Garcia went back to their neglected scotch and popcorn. "Now, why don't we pop in an oldie and drink the night away?"

"Uhm, actually, baby, I think I'm just gonna head home and go to bed. It's been a long week," he said, heading for the door.

"Derek," she called out to him. "Please stay," she looked down and picked at her nails. "I don't want you to be alone tonight... I don't want to be alone."

He watched her until she looked up and caught his eyes. "Go get your PJs on, I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Penelope grinned and shot off the couch to her room so she could change. Derek slipped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, tossing it to the couch. He went to the bedroom just as Garcia finished pulling her oversized t-shirt over her head. Just as he was about to get into bed, Derek's cell phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and rolled his eyes, sliding it over to "decline".

"Was that Savannah?" Penelope asked, settled under the covers already.

"Yeah," he sighed, getting in next to her. "We called things off a few weeks ago, but she won't stop calling me."

She didn't say anything, but she thought back to a month ago when she and the man she was currently sharing a bed with had kissed. Sam had left to go back to Boston for work three days ago and they decided while he was gone that they'd take a break. She felt butterflies in her stomach flutter up as she thought of the chance to kiss Derek Morgan again. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Derek kiss her neck sweetly. During her thoughts, Penelope hadn't realized that they had practically morphed their bodies together. She didn't know where he began and she ended, but she was comfy and that was all that mattered.

"Derek," she mumbled into his chest and he kissed her hair.

"Yeah?"

Penelope raised her head and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Before he could respond she pulled back and laid her head back down. A minute passed by and then suddenly she was on her back and Derek was on top of her, his mouth and body molded into hers.

"Finally," she breathed out before capturing his mouth again.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter out of this fic because well, one, I have nothing else to add to it, and two, I only wrote another (crappy) chapter because of request. But I have plenty of oneshots in mind so keep a look out for other future fics. :) Review please!**


End file.
